


Game Over...?

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A future we wanted, AI Nanami, Character Death, Character Revival, For please insert coin zine, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Watching the entire program falling to pieces and becoming nothing, Nanami wondered when it would be her turn, since she was part of the program too.





	Game Over...?

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU @whysosearius FOR HELPING ME CHECK FOR MISTAKES WHILE IM SCREAMING ((i think. i scream most of the time anyway

_ Me too...thank you _ __  
_ I’ll...never forget about you guys… _ __  
_ I’ll never...ever forget… _ __  
_ I’ll be cheering for you guys from now on...from somewhere… _ __  
__ Cuz...we’re all friends, after all.   
  
Chiaki gently whispered into the void, wondering if any of them had heard it in the end. She stared blankly at the glitches flickering around the Neo World Program. It was increasing in numbers and speed. 

 

“Ah. It’s game over,” she muttered. A light tug on her jacket made her look at her sister, Monomi. The little bunny’s hands were wiping their own river of tears, but it proved to be a force of habit. She noticed that the tears were getting glitched into nothing after they fell.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Chiaki?” Monomi asked, the tears not stopping. Chiaki thought of how was this applicable to their beings. They were AIs, there was no reason for them to feel anything. The program was their sole reason of being, with the program gone, they would be gone with it. They had known this since forever, so what was the point? But out of courtesy, she still replied.

 

“I’m fine...is what you are supposed to say right?” Monomi smiled at her words, a reference to the first time Chiaki spoke to her. It felt like just yesterday the testing period had started, but now everything was ending.    
  


“Do you think that we had done our job well?” There was a hint of anxiety in the question. She hummed at the thought, staring at her disappearing game console. 

 

“Hmm...if this were a game, I’d say we would get a grade B. There’s a better and happier ending to this game...I think. Ah, we were supposed to be the NPCs in this game, but NPCs don’t kill people do they…” Her words were hanging in the air, both remembering the unintentional killing.

 

“Chiaki…”

 

“Being on the verge of disobeying the rules, letting the virus take over, not being able to stop the murders from happening and killing one of the students...” She listed off the things they had done wrong, which made Monomi look guilty. “We should have been kicked out from the game…probably,” she ended her statement. 

 

“No, that’s wrong.” Monomi’s eyes shone with determination. “We did everything we could to fight the virus and protect everyone. You risked your life to protect everyone in the end, despite not being programmed to do so. You fought for everyone and with everyone as well. As your teacher, I’d say Chiaki Nanami deserves a A+ with a golden star!” Monomi held her hand tightly.

 

“I…”

 

“You fought and risked your life for this, it wasn’t meaningless.” 

 

“...You’re right,” she said in the end, a hand over her heart. They smiled at each other.

 

“Now, let’s talk about happier things! Did you have a good time with everyone?” Monomi asked. It was the standard report procedures, but a little different.

 

“I’m still not good with dating sims...but I felt that I managed to dodge all the worst options with everyone...I think. I had a good time with everyone.” Monomi nodded at that.

 

“What was the most memorable event?” Every event was memorable in her opinion, but reciting the happy ones seemed like a better choice.

 

“Hm...the time when we played with fireworks! It was my first time, well everything was a first time to me. But it was really fun! Although I was sleepy for most of the time...there was a lot of information to take in.”

 

“What do you think about your classmates?” 

 

“Everyone had high potential of full recovery, they didn’t show signs of being Ultimate Despair during their time here. I…” she hesitated in her report. “I wonder what could have happened to cause them to become Ultimate Despair. They have the power in themselves to achieve a miracle, I just hope that I could be there to witness it.” She stared at the last island as it disappeared into nothing.

 

“Is there anything else that you want?” Monomi asked. Wishful thinkings before the world ended. If things had been different, could they achieve a miracle where they were all happy in the program? Where none of the killings had happened and they recovered from despair? She gave a different reply.

 

“I want to know more about lots of things! Hajime promised to continue teaching me but...that’s impossible right now. If I could learn more I could understand better...probably. Ah, I would also want to organize events, maybe a gaming night?” The thought made her smile. The day would end in a mess but everyone would be happy.

 

When there was no reply, she looked at Monomi to witness her glitching off into nothing. There was only Chiaki left. She pulled up her hood and waited.

 

The glitches started from her legs, it felt surreal watching it disappear from her eyes. There was no pain. It was supposed to be another execution, she wasn’t supposed to feel anything. Though, her lips trembled. A new feeling...despair, clouded her mind.

 

“I...I...don’t wanna disappear…” As she whispered that, a feeling of great anguish rushed forward inside of her. A feeling that she was sure she had never felt before but still felt so painfully familiar. 

 

“I wanted to stay with everyone! I wanted to play games with everyone...I wanted to learn more from Hajime...I don’t wanna disappear…I...” she yelled at the void, her vision getting blurry. There was dampness on her jacket, and she realized.

 

AI Chiaki Nanami had accomplished the emotion of crying. 

 

It was as if a dam had been broken, a few single tears leveled up into an unbreakable stream. She clutched her chest tightly as her breath shuddered. No matter how hard she tried, resisting the tears was impossible, and her chest hurt from the effort. Crying was painful, that was the last thing she learnt as everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

_ Did you know? It's actually very hard to erase any kind of data from a computer. Even if something gets deleted, the very nature of data storage means that there's always something left on the hard drive. _

 

_ Which means that, even if you can't see the data anymore, it's very likely it's still there.   _

 

_ And can still be retrieved. _

 

* * *

 

_ Loading… _

☆★ **Chiaki Nanami & Monomi is here!** ☆★

 

“Hey Chiaki! Can you see this? These are the dolls for Girl’s day!” A row of small japanese dolls were neatly placed on a stand. She blinked sleepily at the scene, where had they taken her to? She couldn’t see who was the person holding the device, but she assumed it was Hajime.

 

“Ah, They look creepy...like those games asking you to raise a haunted doll!” She exclaimed. Chuckled laughter could be heard around her, and the camera was spun around to face her classmates. She could also see that they were in some kind of shrine. 

 

“You’ve never celebrated Girl’s day right, Chiaki? Hajime told us that you didn’t even know what’s a Girl’s day!” Akane asked while munching on some colorful snacks. She recognized it as the sweet rice crackers that initiated the topic originally. 

 

“Change your clothes to fit the occasion! Be glad that we are celebrating it for you!” Hiyoko said, pushing forward to the camera to talk to her. Chiaki was slightly confused, until Monomi came to the scene.

 

“Don’t worry about it! I have it all prepared! Now guys turn around and don’t peak!” Monomi was now back to being Usami, and magically pulled a digital curtain over the screen. That wasn’t the first time they changed outfits, it only took a few seconds, and Chiaki was now wearing a beautiful pink kimono.

 

Everyone roared with excitement at her new change and it made her smile. 

 

“Wowie! You look adorable Chiaki!” Ibuki said as loudly as ever, and everyone nodded at the statement. 

 

“Thank you. Hey hey...do those rice crackers taste good?” She asked curiously as she was watching Akane gulfing down more of them. 

 

“Yeah! Anything tastes good when you are hungry!” Akane swallowed before saying.

 

“If only Chiaki could have a taste on it…” Sonia sadly stated. Everyone was now staring behind her, which she assumed as the person holding the phone.

 

“Aha...I’m still working on it! Even with the ultimate talent it’s still really complicated!” Chiaki could imagine Hajime nervously sweating and rubbing his neck even though she couldn’t see him. 

 

“Take your time Hajime, I won’t be going anywhere...I think.” Looking at everyone’s worried glances.

 

“I’m ignoring that statement, you’re not going anywhere. The system would be finalized soon. I would probably need to take up your weekends to test it out, Chiaki.” She was now facing Hajime, and she nodded at the request.

 

“Hajime always spends the most time with Chiaki!”

 

“I need to program her systems!”

 

“You totally want to keep her to yourself don’t you…”

 

“No! Chiaki would want to be with everyone!”

 

“Guys stop arguing and let’s go prepare the best celebration for Chiaki ever!” Mahiru exclaimed and put everyone to work. Chiaki looked at everyone working together and smiled happily.

 

“Hajime…” Hajime turned the screen over for Chiaki to face him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want to thank you, for bringing both me and Monomi back here. Back then, when the program was shutting down, I thought I wouldn’t be able to see everyone again. I thought it was game over, that I was gonna disappear forever. But you created a future for me and Monomi, just as you created a future for everyone else. Thank you Hajime,” Chiaki said earnestly while putting her hand over her heart. Hajime lightly poked at the screen.

 

“You should thank yourself. You are the light of the class, you told me that  _ I _ can choose to create my future. This is the future I wanted. If anything, it was you.  _ If you just do it, things will turn out okay _ !” He imitated her pose and quote perfectly, it brought a smile to her face. 

 

“Hey Hajime! Get Chiaki here, I wanna show her something!” One of their classmates yelled.

 

“Now let’s get back to celebrating your first Girls’ day alright? Who knows? Maybe we would even get to play some games.” Hajime grinned at her and they went to the others. 

 

_ This was the future she wanted as well. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Please Insert Coin Zine, and at first i thought the name is really brutal ahaha. Everyone was so talented that it made me really stressed and pressured about my piece QAQ. This is my first zine and im really really happy, everyone was so nice and it went on so smoothly QuQ. 
> 
> Now back to working on other things b4 i can fufill some promises.
> 
> Nanami Chiaki deserved better.


End file.
